Little Slave Boy
by aya4328
Summary: Harry has been given to the Malfoys by Voldermort?... Maybe not This will be r later mpreg maybe. This is discontinued for now.


AN: Hey I'm Back I have not actually added to the story but lots of the spelling mistakes have been fixed because I actually have word. Thank you to those who have tagged my story for updates hopefully I will be able to update about every 1-2 weeks. Thanks

I do not own anything you recognize thank you.

Little Slave Boy

It was cold and wet when he woke up, all he could remember was having the feeling that some one was watching himand mutter something before he woke up.With out even trying to open his eyes he drifted back into unconsciousness not noticing the pair of silver eyes watching him.

Draco Malfoy was sitting comfortably in the leather chair in front of the fire when Mink, the f

Family house elf appeared.

Interrupting his thoughts when her hi squeaky voice announced."Sir Mr. Malfoy would like to talk to you." she said as dignified as she could with her voice like that.Draco sighed as he pulled himself out of his musings. Not bothering to reply he left the den and headed to his fathers study.As he entered the study trying to not look too frightened, because the only time he called Draco into his study is whensomething was wrong. When he finally worked up the courage to go in the first thing he noticed was the smirk on his fathersface, it wasn't just any smirk it was one that said that he was very pleased with him self."Our lord has finally captured the Potter brat with the help of his own relatives." He drawled out looking very smug.Draco desperately wanted to ask what that had to do with him. His father beckoned him forward he was so preoccupied healmost tripped over a bundle of rags that he hadn't noticed at first. He wanted to get a good look at what it was butsince his father was in the room he didn't want to risk it.When he finally made it to the chair his father continued. "Now that you're in the chair" He said scornfully."The Dark Lord has given us a present" He paused like he was waiting fora reaction when he got the response he was looking for (This Draco faked being excited) He continued "Our lord has given usPotter" He said this as he gestured to the rags Draco had tripped over as he said this. To say the least Draco was shocked.He tentatively asked, "What does this have to do with me"Lucius ignoring the comment went on speaking. Since I already have a slave and you have come to the age where youcan have one I've decided to bind you to Potter"

When Harry woke up He was no longer in the dungeons but on a soft carpeted floor. He would have drifted off again if it wasn't for the nagging suspicion that he didn't usually sleep on the floor. He groaned.

_I really need to stop sleeping in weird places._

As he tried to get up he relived that the dull pain in his back was not caused by his sleeping in a bad position but caused by the wounds for the torture he had received while he was in the of Lord Voldermort.

_By Death Eaters of course the Dark Lord would never sully his hands with a victim he allowed to live_. Harry thought sarcastically

Draco was sitting in his room trying to figure out what to do with his unwanted prize. When he heard a groan, he sat up straighter and peered over the high arms of the wingback chair to stare at potter.

As he was looking at him harry opened his eyes and stared back not registering he was staring at his long time rival.

"_What am I doing here"? _Harry said

Taken aback by such a direct question Draco took a moment to answer.

_"You were given to me by the dark lord and when your wounds are healed and cleaned up you will be bound to me. The mediwitch should be here any moment"._

Harry didn't even want to process the information past dark. Since he did any way the first thing he did was try to get up. This proved to be one of the dumber things he had done. The pain in his back was over shadowed by the pain in his crushed legs. Naturally he began you fall in seeing this Draco jumped up and grabbed him tightly digging his fingers into Harry's wounds. Lucky for Harry the mediwitch appeared and after a quick assessment told Draco to please put the slave on the cot.

Draco did as he was told knowing it was in his best interest to do so. The witch was cold and detached as she healed all harry's wounds and took his blood .When he asked what it was for all he got in return was a cold stare . In seeing this Harry knew he had little hope and was a prisoner for no one would help him in this house hold.

When the mediwitch left to woman entered the room one was very old and would have looked motherly if it wasn't for her cold stare that stared into your soul judging if you were worthy enough for her to even bother assessing you. The second young woman was younger and had her soft brown hair tied up in a tight bun. She was smiling.

_She obviously hasn't learned to scowl yet. _Harry thought they both had one plain grey starched dress. The older woman said a few words to Draco before turning to him (harry) and gesturing for him to follow. They led him down the twisting to another room. He hesitated at the door way.

_What will they do to me?_ He envisioned a dark room filled with implements of torture. When he finally gathered the courage, he was a Gryffindor so it didn't take long but he could tell the older witch was getting impatient, he pushed open the door to reveal a steamy room with a large tub right in the center of to the side was every beauty product imaginable. He was lead to the pool/tub. Where he was ordered to strip and get in. By now he had figured out that the younger one was a trainee just by observations.

Never one to miss a bath he began to strip down hesitating at his boxer shorts but pressing on not wanting to make a fuss over a bath.

Draco was waiting impatiently for harry to get back so he could get this whole thing over with. He marked off everything he had to do to bond harry to him.

First he needed to get harry to drink the mixture of his own blood, Draco's blood and the various herbs. Then after that everything should be quite easy because this was different then the imperious curse the imperious curse tries to take over the person completely. This potion made it impossible for harry to remember anything. About his past instead he thinks that he was born to serve Draco any way imaginable(he still has free will but just a different will he will not act like a house elf) this means harry can not throw it off . Secondly he will need to put the necklace that marks him as Malfoy territory. After this step they will need to consummate the bond. So understandably Draco had already called in the guards just in case.

After five minutes of silent restlessness which Draco would never admit to anyone? A very fidgety Potter came in and stood stiffly by the door. The door in question was guarded by two big, burly guards. Harry was busy trying to figure out if he should bolt for the door the bath and the changing of clothes woke him out of the fog that had clouded his mind and aloud the fact that he was going to be a slave to sink and panic to follow.

Harry couldn't believe what was happening. Draco was walking towards him with a vile of blood red potion in his hands. Harry began to back to the door, but the guards not being quite as dumb as they looked had already backed in front of the door. Seeing no way to get out harry was about to admit defeat. One of the guards grabbed him from behind and the other was starting to pry his mouth apart. When all this began harry started to struggle wildly against the huge guards.

Draco stood in the background not getting near the rabid beast that was Harry Potter so that the potion wouldn't spill all over the burgundy carpet and staining it and his shirt. The struggle lasted until harry ran out of energy.Draco slowly got closer noting the terror in the black haired boy's eyes.

When he got close enough he reached forward and poured the blood into Harry's mouth when he did not swallow Draco motioned for the guards to close his mouth and plug his nose. Luckily for Draco the little bit of potion that had already went down so no drastic measures were taken.

Harry began to feel drowsy as his tortures body began to swallow the coppery liquid. Soon after injecting the potion he drifted off into sleep. During his nap he dreamed about his life not knowing he would never again see Hermione's smiling face or the latest trick invented by Fred and George.

Draco watched as Harry went limp in the guard's arms. They carried him to Draco's large bed and dumped him on it.

Draco looked at his watch and noticed that it was almost 2 hours before he would go to bed and left harry in the bed while he got ready.

Harry woke up the next morning with a headache and no recollection of anything but harry which he guessed was his name and Malfoy.

He lay still for a while until his headache went away. After the pounding in his head was over he sat up he looked around the blue and silver room. He then noticed a person in the bed that because of the size of the bed didn't notice before. As he stared at the blond head of hair he felt a pull to the person. He scooted towards him and looking at the clock on the wall noticed it was only 6 A.M. Knowing that it was too early to get up he snuggled up to him and fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

Draco woke up at eight to someone nuzzling his neck. He turned around and looked at Harry's sleeping form. As he stared taking in the relaxed features Harry sleepily opened his eyes and blinked. Draco was waiting for a major blow out and was surprised by harry pressing a sweet closed mouthed kiss to his lips.

Harry woke up when it hit his conscious that he was kissing somebody for real and not just in his dreams when he slowly opened his eyes he say very confused silver eyes.

"The potion wasn't supposed to work this fast unless Harry already had feelings for him." Draco mumbled quietly to himself but not quietly enough because harry answered back.

"What potion Dray? Did we have something to drink because my head is pounding?"

"No" Draco said uncertainly still tiring to get over that Harry had a feeling other than just hate for him.

Harry obviously didn't care much. So he got up and looked confused.

"Why am I not waking, up this is a dream right?"

"What am I doing here Draco?"

It took a moment for Draco to find an answer. Then suddenly it came to him.

"Harry you are my slave."

"What? A slave?"

"Yes you are my sex slave and I got a little out of hand and you got knocked out and I guess you lost your Memory."

Since Harry had a naturally trusting manner even more emphasized now that he knew of no enemies. All he could remember was his first name and his "master" Draco or Dray.

"Well we obviously have to set up some rules." He handed harry a metal collar that he got from under his bed and told him to put it on.

Harry with out question put it on.

"Now we have to consummate this agreement and you call me Dray/Draco in bed but in public you call me master Malfoy"

Harry only focused on the consummate part and started towards Draco. It only took a moment for Draco to relive Harry Knew all of his sensitive areas and submitted to the wonder full onslaught. For now at least.

Draco woke up around twelve o'clock to his stomach protesting his neglect. He looked over seeing his innocent face relaxed in sleep he sighed and rolled over to get out of the bed without waking Harry. He carefully gathered his clothes and holding them away from his sticky body tiptoed to the bathroom. He carefully opened the door and since he was already naked he climbed into the shower as it magically adjusted to the preferred temperature.

Harry groggily rolled over still sore but twelve orgasms in four hours erases a lot of pain real quick. He felt around for Draco when he realized he was not there he popped on eye open and blearily looked around when he saw no one he sat up and looked. After a through search of Draco's massive suit he noticed a door that had steam coming out of it. He stood up dragging the covers with him off the ground and padded to the bathroom he walked in and hesitated at the shower door. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he slowly opened the door Draco wouldn't have even known that someone was in the shower because of the shear expanse of it if he hadn't been looking at the door.

Seeing this Harry frowned "you saw me"

"Yeah I know where you are at all times because of the collar around your neck"

Harry began to walk closer towards Draco with a glint in his eye he began to nuzzle his head into Draco's throat. As he nipped at Draco's throat Draco moaned and tried to explain that his father was coming soon.

Harry replied "I want you to cum first" as he worked his way up to Draco's jaw line and captured his lips in a hungry kiss.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and ran his hands down Harry's back cupping his butt and thrusting against him. Harry moaned loudly and broke away from Draco's mouth he worked back down ravishing Draco's nipples and stopping at his belly button thrusting his tongue into his belly button as Draco became wilder making it hard for Harry to hold on to Draco's slippery wet body. Finally Harry got to were Draco wanted him after teasing the tip of Draco's dick with his tongue he fully engulfed him. Draco thrust once before Harry stopped him and pulled away Draco groaned with disappointment.

"I want to fuck you so hard like you did me "Harry said

Draco moaned at this and when Harry stood up he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist Harry carefully inserted a finger into Draco's opening and moved it around as he finished preparing him he carefully leaned Draco against the wall and slowly thrust into him. Only pausing to allow Draco to adjust he began to pound into Draco. Slowly at first but he picked up speed.

Both of them so lost in ecstasy they never noticed the door open when they started and the door closing when they both climaxed.

As they came out of the bathroom after getting dressed they were meet by a house elf who informed them that Master Malfoy wanted to see them.


End file.
